dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jess' Quiz
'Summary' This time we get a normal girl to be asked questions by. Unlike Bitchess and Fifi. 'Transcript' (Jess walks in the room and sits on a chair) YoshiRocker13: Augh, finally. We ask questions to a NORMAL girl! Jess: What do you mean? YoshiRocker13: Well Bitchess was a real pain. Bitchess: (from another room) I HEARD THAT! YoshiRocker13: And Fifi was a fucking retard, as always. Jess: (shudders) I hate Fifi. YoshiRocker13: Anyway let's get things going. 1. What is your real name? Jess: Jess. 2. What is your surname? Jess: Aquana, Jess Aquana. YoshiRocker13: Wow your the first to reveal your surname. 3. What are your three most popular nicknames? Jess: I don't have any. 4. What is your favorite color? Jess: Aqua. 5. What is your favorite animal? Jess: I think I like cats. 6. What type of animal/race of human/mythical species are you? Jess: Stick Figure. 7. What is your favorite song? Jess: Sexy and I know it. 8. What is your favorite band? Jess: Don't have one. 9. What is your favorite TV station? Jess: Comedy Central. It's always nice to have a laugh. 10. What is your favorite pastime? Jess: (thinks) Probably the time I spent with my friends. 11. What do you want to be when you grow up? Jess: I ALWAYS wanted to work with Nintendo. I loooooove their Yoshi games. YoshiRocker13: That's also I think what Holly and Blink want too... 12. What did you want to be when you grew up when you were 4-7 years old? Jess: I never really had one. 13. Time to get more wacko and personal… are you intimidated? Jess: What's that suppose to mean? YoshiRocker13: Never mind, next question. 14. Who do you have a crush on / who are you in a relationship with? Jess: I'm in a relationship with a boy named Spark. 15. Are you cheating? Jess: No. 16. Have you ever cheated on someone before? Jess: Why would I? 17. Do you drink often? Jess: No. 18. Do you smoke often? Jess: Never! 19. What is your addiction? We know you have at least one. Jess: Probably flowers and kittens. 20. What is your naughtiest / dirtiest habit? Jess: Why the fuck would I do that? 21. What's your sex life like? Jess: Fucking amazing. 22. Have you had a recurring dream before? Jess: No... 23. What was the last dream [ you can remember ] about? Jess: I don't know. (giggles) It's hard to remember. 24. Tell me something that could make you smile without fail? Jess: Probably watching Red being beaten, 25. What is your favorite thing to drink? Jess: Just Water. YoshiRocker13: Really? JUST water? Jess: YES! I am making myself fucking clear! YoshiRocker13: Right! Right! Sorry. 26. What is your master goal in life? Jess: I'm not sure. Yet... 27. What is your most recent wish? Jess: To one day have powers like Spark. 28. If you could accomplish one thing for yourself or someone else, anything at all, what would it be? Jess: To have peace. Unlike those mean people... 29. Tell me something that desire that you can't accomplish by yourself; something that someone else has to do for you. Jess: Having Spark to deal with people I hate. 30. What is your worst weakness? Jess: Don't have one. 31. What is your worst fear? Jess: The rise of darkness and evil. 32. Name off five traits of your dream boy/girl? Jess: Traits? YoshiRocker13: Uh next question. 33. What is your idea of the best day ever? Jess: Go around, beat Red up, beat the shit out of Fifi and to finally MARRY SPARK! (covers her mouth) Shit, did I just say that. (blushes) 34. Who is your best friend? Jess: Pink. 35. Who is your worst enemy? Jess: Red and Fifi. 36. Describe to me your most prized possession? Jess: I don't really have one... 37. If you could make peace / friends with anyone right now, who would they be? Jess: Ooh boy that's a tough question. YoshiRocker13: It's okay, you don't have to answer. 38. The president announces that the world will come to an end at midnight of the next day, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Who would you want to spend the last day of humanity with, and what would you do? Jess: Spend time with Spark and hope to god he can teleport to the moon with a space suit. 39. What is the one thing you desire above all else as of today? Jess: Life itself. 40. The UPS man leaves a box on your door when you aren't expecting any packages. You open it to find a fancy glass bottle that resembles something between women's perfume and a wine bottle; the label reads "SHALTEIR's Love Liquid." Who do you test it on and how do you sneak it to them? Jess: (giggles) I would use Red and Stacy. 41. You lover / best friend is announced dead via suicide. How do you react? Jess: (tears up) So sad! 42. You were walking alone through your local park come 11:24pm at night when out of the blue you get tackled from behind. What is you next move? Jess: Spark would always come out to help me. He always does. 43. You're having a movie-at-home date tonight. When you go to blockbuster, what are your top three movie options that you and your date would probably enjoy? Jess: (laughs) I don't r-really know. 44. Back to reality… who are you the angriest at? Jess: FIFI! 45. What was the scariest moment of your life? Jess: Seeing Spark go Dark Spark. 46. What was the best moment of your life? Jess: To break Red's dick. 47. What was the worst moment of your life? Jess: Wanting to meet Fifi. 48. What was the saddest moment of your life? Jess: Never really had one. 49. How do you think you'll die / how did you die? Jess: I don't really have the answer to that yet. 50. What is your "theme song" – in your opinion, a friend's opinion, or your creators? Jess: A sexy girl theme. YoshiRocker13: Aaaand we're done! Ho-ho man wait til' I tell Mdkid663 what YOU thought of marrying Spark! Jess: WHAT!?! It was only temporary! (END) Category:OC Quizes